Mundo Underground: Cazador
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Miles Prower es un erudito del monasterio de Esmerald Island, experto en artes marciales y mística caos. El tiene una misión, capturar a Sonic y a sus hermanos y entregarlos a Robonick. Pero el conocer a Sonic podría hacer que todas sus creencias sean puestas a prueba. Advertencia: Referencias a fanatismo religioso. Universo Sonic Underground
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero**_

 _ **Este es originalmente un fic que publique hace unos años en Deviantart, la cual es una excelente pagina para publicar arte y admito que es un lugar donde fácilmente te pierdes viendo esas hermosas**_ ** _imágenes. He decidido rescatar también este relato del olvido y darle una oportunidad, denme su opinión, ya que este lo comencé a idear después de ver los primeros capítulos de Sonin Underground._**

 ** _Pulpomolcagetero! 28 de junio del 2016_**

 **Mundo Underground**

 **I**

"Detenerlo es tu principal tarea, el se interpone entre la realización de la profecía y ustedes, Miles, te escojo como mi ejecutor, en ti pongo las esperanzas de todos" El Elegido le estaba hablando, el pequeño zorro de dos colas solo estaba en un estado de contemplación, en éxtasis si se prefiere.

-¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer? dime y lo haré.-le decia Miles casi suplicante mientras es casi cegado por esa luz.

"Escucha y sigue los consejos del sabio Merlin, a pesar de que en el camino te topes con pruebas no dudes jamás de que esta es la causa que esta sobre el bien y el mal, yo traigo la Gran Armonía, yo acabo con el sufrimiento en el mundo, pero para que eso pase tienes que despejar el camino, despeja mis caminos Miles Prower."

-Espera… espera…-Miles desperto en su cama acostado, murmurando constantemente.

-Maestro Miles, despierte Maestro Miles- le decia una monja ,una Zorra marrón de dos colas que llevaba un rosario de cuentas grande en su cuello, muy parecido al que cuelga al lado de la cama del zorrito de brillante pelaje dorado.

-¿Qué?-se encontraba confundido, ya que estaba en realidad dormido.

-Maestro Miles, ¿que estaba soñando hoy?-le pregunto emocionada- ¿soñó con El Elegido de nuevo?

-Sí, yo soñé con él. Fue lo mismo de ayer, quiere que haga su misión aquí.- dijo algo aturdido.-Tengo que hablar con mi tío ahora.-Se levanta repentinamente acelerado y se pone su rosario alrededor del cuello y sale de la celda que es su dormitorio.

-Espere Maestro… lávese su…-era tarde, el ya había desaparecido- cara al menos… jejejeje, es solo un niño a fin de cuentas.

Miles corria por los recintos, pero como siente que se tarda mucho decide usar sus colas como propulso y levanta el vuelo, para llegar rápido a la capilla donde su "tío" encontraba en su meditación diaria. Es ahí donde lo encuentra, en posición de flor de loto, en un estado de contemplación absoluta. Miles sabia que no puede interrumpir las meditaciones del gran maestro de este templo espiritualista, por muy que él lo haya adoptado como un familiar, se debe respetar esta jerarquía. Así que se inco atrás de él, en espera de que terminara, lo cual sucede regularmente al sonar la campana ceremonial en la torre más alta. Cualquiera estaría sorprendido que un niño de tal solo 8 años este tan dispuesto a la espera, pero estamos hablando de un erudito, un genio que fue procurado y cultivado. Aun a pesar de que recientemente había desarrollado otras cualidades como un dominio de la mecánica, el alma de este chico se encontraba fuertemente ligada con sus dogmas. La campana sonó una hora después de su llegada.

-Tío, necesitamos hablar-fue lo primero que dijo, acabando con el silencio reinante en aquella capilla.

Una semana después, Miles estaba con su entrenamiento de costumbre, perfeccionando sus habilidades en combate junto con Fiona, hija de Merline, quien tiene un hermoso pelaje color rojo y ojos de color azul, y un par de majestuosas colas, con las cuales podía desbaratar una roca, aun así jamás ha podido levantar el vuelo con ellas, todos llaman maestro a Miles, porque lo consideran el mas cercano al elegido por su capacidad de volar, pero ella era de las pocas personas que se referían al zorrito solo por su primer nombre, tal vez la única persona que lo maltrata también, ya que ella alega que defiende su libre decisión de no estar impresionada con él.

-Vamos Miles, no bajes la guardia, serás el alimento de las aves de rapiña con esos movimientos tan malos.-ella no comprendía que si el era torpe cuando estaba con ella, era porque ella fue la primera persona que hizo latir su corazón, no podía lastimara, por más que lo maltratara no podía.

-Está bien- el sigue adelante, tal vez debería tomar las cosas más en serio, lo ha hecho antes en sus anteriores viajes con Merlín, pero en su interior siente pesar, ya que con ella se vuelve un completo tonto.-Fiona… me voy mañana.

-¿Y qué?- ella le lanza otra patada- ¿eso que tiene que ver con nuestro entrenamiento?

Eso fue algo que él no esperaba, ella le daba tanto lo mismo que él parta, el solo quería hacer esto bien, así que en ese entonces dejo de lado todos sus conflictos y se dispuso a pelear en serio, se elevó un poco y comenzó a dar patadas y golpes más precisos, Fiona apenas podía contener los ataques, se veía sorprendida, hasta que perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer, hasta que fue atrapada por Miles quien la mantenia sujeta y suspendida en el aire, el sintio en ese momento que ella no compartia ese sentimiento especial, tal vez si lo queria, como al hermanito menor que es una punzada en el trasero, pero no como él quisiera ser amado.

-Tal vez no vuelva jamás, así que adiós Fiona.- Le dio lo que para él fue su primer beso, la dejo sentada en el suelo y se elevo hasta llegar a la colina donde estaba su aeroplano, donde lo esperaba Marina la Mapache, quien estaba acomodando algunas cosas, ella quería irse para nunca volver a esta isla, por eso cuando escucho que Miles Prower se iría en un viaje por tiempo indefinido, ella inmediatamente fue voluntaria.-Ya estoy aquí Marina, ya me despedí de Fiona, vámonos.

-¿Qué? Pensé que nos hiramos mañana.

-¿Por qué dejar para mañana lo que podemos hacer hoy, mi tío ya está aquí.

A la mapache casi le da un infarto cuando comprueba que en efecto Merlín está sentado en uno de los asientos de la nave, ella ni siquiera lo noto.

-Miles, sabes que estos aviones no son necesarios, no entiendo tu insistencia en emplearlos.

-Lo necesito para la misión, es una justificación lógica por así decirlo.-dice mostrándose tranquilo.

-Muy buen, ¿a dónde vamos? Estoy con mucha curiosidad- ella estaba emocionada.

-A Robotropolis- dijeron los dos zorros.

Marina se quedo sin palabras, por un momento ella tubo deseos de salir corriendo de regreso a su casa, pero el recordar que tendría que lidiar con todas esas ocupaciones tan mundanas, como limpiar la casa, lavar la ropa, cocinar, casarse y después de eso ser una esclava de tiempo completo y hasta la muerte de un esposo y unos engendros, para simplemente pasar a ser un recuerdo marchito que sería borrado por el viento, eso fue suficiente para que ella decidiera seguir con el plan de ser la seguidora de Miles. –Maestro Miles, te seguiré hasta la muerte.

-No exageres- dijo algo incomodo.

Miles la ayudo a subir y la coloco al lado de Merlín. El se coloco en el asiento del piloto y comenzó a accionar los botones y piensa en un momento en colocar la foto que recorto de Fiona, pero no se atreve frente a Merlín, el podría ofenderse por tal atrevimiento. Así que la reservaría para más adelante. Y comenzó la marcha de su biplano para agarrar impulso, en menos de un minuto este comenzó a elevarse hasta que sobrevoló sobre el monasterio, Marina sonreía mientras veía como los monjes y monjas señalaban el avión, pareciera que nunca hubieran creído que la cosa con alas volaría, considerando que es un artefacto arcaico, se comprende su incredulidad.

-¡Bien tornado-vuela libre por los cielos!- sonreía Miles mientras sentía como el aire choca con su cara.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Robotropolis?-pregunto Marina.

-Trece horas, Tío, creo que será conveniente usar el rosario de un millar de cuentas.

-¿Quieres ahorrar combustible, eh?-sonrió el anciano mientras se quitaba del cuello su rosario y lo arrojaba hacia enfrente, asombrosamente las cuentas volaron más rápido que el avión mientras las cuentas se multiplican exponencialmente, para posteriormente extenderse en un enorme aro de luz- ¿crees que es suficientemente amplio? Puedo hacer que sean diez mil en un segundo.

-Está perfecto así, aquí vamos-Dijo entusiasta. Mientras atravesaban el aro luminoso.

El aro desapareció de la zona cercana a Esmerad Island, Fiona pudo verlo a través de un catalejo, había ocasiones en que fue una hermana mayor desagradable con Miles, pero nunca se imagino que a pesar de eso el pudiera sentir ese tipo de amor por ella. No sentía lo mismo que él, pero la idea de no verlo de nuevo… eso le era inimaginable.

Robotropolis es tal vez una ciudad de tinieblas, desesperanza, tristeza, inconformidad que tiene que ser disimulada por el bien personal. Marina veía a los pobres desafortunados que habían sido robotizados haciendo los trabajos más denigrantes. También había personas de carne y hueso, caminando con sigilo por las calles. Una rata choco con ella.

-Hey- se quejo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con esta tosquedad, toda su vida vivió en un pueblo en una isla.

-Tengo derecho de paso- dijo la rata mientras se retiraba.

Miles lo observa detenidamente, y decide caminar en la misma dirección para alcanzarlo.

-Disculpe señor- le dijo fingiendo ingenuidad- vi que le saco algo de los bolsillo a la niña, creo que eso no es correcto.

-Piérdete enano, esto no es tu asunto- dijo socarronamente.

-La verdad es que venimos juntos, y no me parece correcto que un adulto como usted le robe a un niño.

-Jajajajaja, ahora resulta, por si no te has dado cuenta eres muy corto de estatura para ponerte el tu por tu con un tipo que si sabe donde está parado.

-Usted debe devolver lo que tomo sin permiso, es lo correcto.

-Bah, deja esa actitud dominguera muchacho.

-Le ordeno que devuelva lo que robo- sonó ahora más autoritario.- no me obligue a hacer que lo devuelva.

-Bien niño, ya tuve suficiente de tus tonterías- se propone la rata a tomar a Miles del cuello para arrojarlo algún basurero, pero no conto con que él se le adelanto y lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra la pared. Noqueándolo con el golpe.

-Créeme que por que vi que en el fondo no eres una mala persona, no te dejo peor de lo que estas.- dijo con el mismo tono ingenuo mientras sacaba varias billeteras, buscando la de Marina, no le interesan las demás, así que se las avienta en la cara.- ten, no soy un ladrón, solo quería recobrar lo que es nuestro.

-Eres genial Maestro Miles, enséñame a dar ese tipo de golpes geniales y cool- exclama la niña mapache mientras da varios puñetazos al aire.

-Primera lección, cuida tus espaldas, no voy a estar recobrando lo que te roben a cada rato, segunda lección, esto no es Esmerad Island, es Robotropolis y aquí todos están locos y desesperados.

-Ya lo sé- se siente regañada.

-Miles, Marina, vengan ahora, ya logre que nos reciban- aparece Merlín acompañado por dos Swatbots.

Marina se pone muy alerta cuando ve a esos monstruos de metal. "No te preocupes, no corremos peligro" le dicen, pero ella no se siente nada tranquila.

-¿Y si los espero en el avión?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Como quieras, no tienes que venir de todos modos.- le dijo Miles mientras se guarda la billetera que es de Marina.

-Espera, mi billetera…

-Prefiero tenerla, no quiero que la pierdas por ahí como la última vez.

-No es mi culpa…

-Cuando te ofreciste como voluntaria para ser mi seguidora, prometiste también que no replicarías ni pondrías en duda mi criterio, vuelve al avión y no te muevas de ahí si te vas a quedar.

-Vaya con el cerebro de pixel- murmuro molesta.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo algo firme.

-Nada Maestro, ya me voy al avión.

Miles sonrió. Camino al encuentro con Merlín, quien sonreía afablemente. Juntos entraron a la fortaleza de Robonick, vieron a más Badnick y robianos saliendo de ahí, Miles sentía la angustia encerrada en cada Robiano, todos sufriendo una agonía sin fin encapsulada en esos cuerpos, trataba de recordarse a sí mismo el por qué de esta situación, pero en su corazón no podía evitar sentir dolor.

Fue entonces que llegaron al salón de reuniones y esperaron en el lobby. Frente a ellos había robianos de varios tipos, limpiando el lugar, pero lo que realmente capturo su atención fue una zorra de dos colas, recordó la explicación que su tío le dio años atrás.

"Un grupo de agitadores salió de nuestra isla, se unieron a los Feendom Figthers contra el gobierno. No te extrañe encontrar eventualmente alguno después de ser castigado."

Miles fue educado y criado por Merlín después de la desaparición de sus padres siendo un bebé, podría decirse que él es la figura más cercana a un padre, siente tanta gratitud, pero en ocasiones no puede evitar sentir nostalgia al ver a otros niños con sus padres, no saber lo que es que tu madre te abrace, te mime o incluso te conforte cuando algún trueno suena atronador.

Por alguna razón que él no podía comprender, sintió que ella lo miro solo a él, pudo sentir un inmenso dolor en el interior de la desafortunada criatura mecanizada. Este sentimiento le desgarraba el alma, fue cuando entonces se levanto y se le acerco a la zorra robiana.

-Pobre de ti, sabes que algo está mal, pero no sabes porque, quisiera ayudarte.- le murmura mientras quiere tomar su mano.

-Miles, no lo hagas, sabes lo que te pasa cuando tocas a una de esas criaturas, la ultima vez la angustia de ellos te arrastro, te enfermaste.- dijo algo severo, lo cual extraño a Miles, Merlín rara vez se muestra severo ante algo, por lo regular en una persona agradable.

-Está bien Tío, no lo haré- dijo alejándose de ella y regresando al lado del Gran Maestro del monasterio de Esmerad Island.

En el interior del salón de reuniones, el Dr Robonick está sentado frente a un holograma de un joven hurón de pelaje café, su cara era de color durazno, viste elegantemente, evidentemente es un miembro de la aristocracia de Mobius, el joven se portaba serio ante Robonick, incluso digno a pesar de su situación de clase dominada.

-Tiene que comprender que los impuestos que solicita exceden por mucho nuestra capacidad de recaudación.

-Sabes que es el precio justo que deben pagar por el privilegio de sus vidas cómodas mi estimado Duque de Soleana.

-Lord Robonick, mi pueblo empieza a sufrir de inanición, enfermedad, estamos comenzando a sufrir porque nuestros recursos son insuficientes, han empezado las revueltas…

-No es mi problema que no puedas poner en orden a tu propio pueblo, solo te advierto, que si no están los impuestos puntualmente el próximo mes, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por los hambrientos y moribundos de Soleana.- En ese momento cortó la trasmisión, no sin antes ver en el rostro reflejando furia contenida del Duque de Soleana.

En Soleana.

-Mi Lord, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-Le pregunta una joven hurona de hermosos risos morados que le llegaban a la cintura. Aunque ella hablaba con el típico acento de la clase alta, sus ropas no eran elegantes, en honor a la verdad era que en Soleana los aristócratas ya no vestían con lujos, la verdad es que en Soleana ya no existía la riqueza, solo había gente pobre y gente miserable.

-Que Solaris nos ayude.

En Robotropolis.

Sleet y Dingo van directo al salón de reuniones por que fueron llamados por el maléfico Lord de todo Mobius, en eso no pueden evitar ver al par de zorros con vestimenta extraña, sentados en espera de audiencia. Sleet no pudo evitar fanfarronear mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.

-Vaya, parece que en estos días cree cualquiera que es digno de una audiencia, no como nosotros que no tenemos que esperar a ser recibidos.

Miles recordó ese adagio de la carreta vacía, que entre más vacía estaba más ruido hace, no pudo menos que sonreír.

A el lobo no le hizo gracia su sonrisa y en ese momento se paro frente a el y con una mirada asesina le dijo.

-Mira mocoso, tal vez no lo sepas, pero estas frente al dúo infernal, somos los caza recompensas más implacables de todo Mobius, cuando llegamos, arrasamos con todo a nuestro paso.

Miles no pudo menos que seguir sonriendo.

-¡Puto mocoso!-le quiere dar unos buenos golpes, pero en eso es interrumpido por la voz de Robonick desde el salón.

-¡Nadie hace esperar al Dr Ivo Robonick, si ese par de inútiles no están aquí en 5 segundos los lanzare directo al robotizador!

-¡Aquí estamos Su excelencia!- el lobo corre casi patinando al lado de su musculoso compañero.-¿Por qué nos mando a llamar?

-Estoy poniendo en orden las cosas y me topo con que hay muchas fugas de nomina, estoy más que seguro que ustedes no están desquitando lo que invierto en ustedes, ya van más de 1 año y no han logrado capturar a esos mocosos. Aun ignoro cómo es que no los he robotizado todavía, no, eso ya lo sé, porque si son tan incompetentes no quiero imaginar lo inútiles que serian si los robotizara.- Este era el gran sermón del gordo.

-Tal vez sería necesario considerar los servicio de nuestra orden Lord Robonick- interrumpió una voz vibrante y profunda, fue entonces que todos voltearon a ver a Merlín y a Miles- nosotros jamás fallaremos en una encomienda.

-Un momento, viejo, este es trabajo para profesionales no para momias y bebes en pañales.-contesto Sleet con superioridad.

-Merlín, te vez muy bien- sonreía siniestro Robonick mientras se acercaba al zorro viejo.- pero temo que ese inútil tiene razón, cuando me propusiste que enviarías a tu más aventajado discípulo yo pensaba en un tipo más duro, ¿Dónde está él?

-A-Aquí estoy- Miles se sentía trabado mentalmente, podía sentir la maldad de este hombre, quien era sádico, cruel, pero sobretodo no sentía el menor remordimiento de sus actos, un verdadero sociópata.- Soy yo.

-¿Un niño? ¿Esto es una broma? Viejo zorro, sabes que no soporto las bromas.- el gordo empezó a calentarce.

-No es ninguna broma, el es Miles Prower.

A Sleet le sonaba familiar el nombre, pero no sabía de dónde.

-Interesante… con que este niño es Miles Prower- lo miro inquisitiva-mente, Miles no podía menos que estremecerse con su aura tan siniestra.-pero dime Merlín, ¿Qué puede hacer este pequeño que no puedan hacer un adulto?

-¿La pregunta sería que han podido hacer los adultos?-dijo repentinamente Miles después de sobreponerse a esa impresión tan fuerte- con todo respeto, Su excelencia, dígame algún logro de ellos en estos 12 meses.

Dingo quiso mencionar algo pero Miles se le adelanto.

-Por favor, no digan que capturaron a Manik Hedgehog, ya que eso fue un accidente, no tenían forma de saber que lo picarían los insectos robots.

-Vaya, veo que no es un rumor eso de que tienes poderes síquicos.- sonrió siniestramente el malvado dictador.

-Miles es un empata, pierde leer la mente y el corazón de otros, eso le da ventaja en combate.

-Perdón que no esté impresionado, pero visto que muchos dieron una publicidad que supero en creces la realidad, necesito probarlo antes.

-Puede ponerme a prueba cuando quiera Lord Robonick.- dijo el zorrito tratando de demostrarle confianza.

Laberinto de la fortaleza de Robotropolis.

Miles fue llevado a este lugar, reservado como una tortura a ciertos prisioneros, el lugar era mortal a cada esquina.

-Miles, tienes que pasar esta prueba, si lo logras me convencerás de que eres exactamente lo que dicen.

-Vaya lugar, un laberinto de ratones tamaño gigante- murmuro el suspiro, mientras comenzó su camino por este laberinto que era por así decirlo el hogar de los badnick más peligrosos ideados por la mente de Robonick. Lo bueno de este lugar era que estaba por fin lo suficientemente lejos del gordo diabólico, su mente se empezaba a despejar. El nunca ha podido estar mucho tiempo con gente tan retorcida y enfermamente malvada, siente como si le quitara el aire y le pusieran en su lugar algún tipo de droga que le distorsiona lo que siente, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué probarse para demostrar que puede hacer el trabajo del diablo? Porque el Elegido le ha encomendado detener a aquel que puede ser una amenaza a la realización de La Gran Armonía, para eso tiene que servir a Robonick. El fin justifica los medios.

-Bien en marcha- dijo con resolución.

Miles ya había encontrado una forma directa de salir de este lugar, pero no quería revelar todavía su capacidad de volar, no lo consideraba necesario, fue entonces que encontró al primer Badnick, una araña que le lanzo su telaraña.

-Olvídalo, odio las arañas y no voy a jugar a la mosca contigo.

Lo cual esquiva el es veloz, también se apresura y corre debajo de la araña, detecto en solo cuestión de unos segundos de verla que ella no podría hacer ningún movimiento para seguirlo si corría directo bajo ella. Miles siguió corriendo tratando de dejar atrás a la araña, pero fue atrapado por otro Badnick insecto, una avispa que lo sujeto por atrás, mientras que otro que parecía un ciempiés se disponía a lanzarle un proyectil directo a la cabeza, él al darse cuenta de que no podría seguir disimulando mas, decidió usar sus colas para partir la avispa y regresar el proyectil, destruyendo a dos Badnicks de una sola vez, en el aire, pudo ver el centro del laberinto, donde estaba un tubo que seguro lo dirigiría a la superficie, pero había un problema, estaba rodeado de Badnicks de todos los tipos y formas imaginables,armados con mazos, moto cierras, lanza llamas, congeladores, minas, insectos, incluso algunos no estaba seguro que podrían hacer pero de todos modos estaban ahí.

-No es solo una prueba, es toda una misión suicida, creo que la elección es simple.- fue cuando recordó las últimas palabras de Fiona, que con sus movimientos el terminaría siendo alimento para las aves de rapiña, se quito su rosario e cuentas grandes. Y se dirigió a la puerta y todas bestias infernales que la custodiaban.

En el salón de audiencias todos veían la pantalla, se escuchaban toda clase de ruidos, gritos y maquinas crujiendo, Robonick y los dos caza recompensas estaban atónitos con los acontecimientos registrados por la red de cámaras instaladas en todo el recorrido. Miles gritaba tan fuerte, hasta que en un momento dado, ya no hubo más ruido.

-Wojajajajajajajajajaja,- exploto en risas el malvado científico mientras que Sleet y Dingo no se recuperaban de la impresión. Merlín estaba completamente en calma.

Mientras que el tubo acedia y mostraba a su pasajero completamente ileso, y un poco sucio por las manchas de aceite y liquido hidráulicos de los Badnick que ahora podía ver en la pantalla completamente destruidos.

Sleet estaba aterrado, si no hubiera visto aquello con sus propios ojos no lo habría creído, fue cuando recordó de donde le sonaba el nombre de Miles Prower.

-Niño, se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero será un placer que trabajemos juntos.

-Idiota, desde hoy el será tu superior, tendrás que hacer todo lo que te mande.-Sentencio Robonick, causando que el pobre lobo sintiera que se le venía el mundo en sima.

-No será necesario, no necesito mucha asistencia de todos modos- dijo Miles un poco más seguro de sí mismo.

"Maldito mocoso, ahora te haces el que lo puede todo."  
Pensaba Sleet cuando es fulminado por la repentina mirada del zorrito de ojos azules. Era obvio que él había escuchado sus pensamientos.

-Mis métodos son poco ortodoxos, pero garantizo resultados, solo quiero saber una cosa, tiene algún objeto que haya pertenecido Aleena.

-¿Por qué?

-Puedo encontrar cualquier ser vivo mientras tenga en mi poder algún objeto que haya estado en constante contacto con el sujeto. Pense que si en dado caso usted tuviera algo de Aleena…

-Desgraciadamente no dispongo de nada de ella…

-¿De alguno de sus hijos?

-Ponte de acuerdo con el par de inútiles de ahí, espero mucho de ti joven Prower, espero que no me falles.

-No Señor.-Dijo tomando su distancia para no volver a ser afectado por la mala energía de ese hombre.

Los dos zorros se retiraron del salón, Merlín poso su mano sobre el hombro de Miles, pero el niño tubo un sobresalto, su adrenalina estaba todavía elevada, lo que había pasado no era un paseo en el parque.

-¿Dime porque tengo que hacer esto? ¿por qué tengo que obedecer a un ser tan malvado?- susurro el niño mientras movía la cabeza, estaba sintiendo palpitaciones.

-Miles, sé que no te agrada esto, pero es un mal necesario, antes de que venga la Gran Armonía, Mobius tendrá que pasar por esta etapa de oscuridad, Robonick es por decirlo un instrumento del destino.

Miles sentían algo que no podía comprender, se sentía angustiado. No quería prestar atención a esta angustia, deseaba aferrarse con el corazón a esta misión, dar todo para asegurarse de que ese anhelo de su pueblo fuera realidad, quería confiar que de alguna manera todo saldría bien al final. Pero a pesar de que se repetía que sus fines eran los más nobles, los más justos, tan grande que era una justificación absoluta a todas sus acciones, ese sentimiento no podía desaparecer por completo.

En el hangar donde estaba guardado Tornado.

Marina estaba recostada en el interior del avión, se sentía tan molesta, tal vez fue demasiado cobarde hace rato, tal vez se perdió de algo interesante, pero como culparla, lo que ha escuchado de Robonick es que es el mismo Satán en persona, pero por otro lado quisiera ver en acción a Miles si tiene que patear traseros, pero el miedo le gano esta vez, se sentía en verdad furiosa consigo misma.

-Ya regresamos.- dijo Miles.

Marina observo se levantó para ver a Miles y sus ojos se abrieron al contemplar el estado en que llego, estaba tan sucio que no pudo menos que sonreír, mientras imaginaba toda clase de situaciones absurdas por las cuales pudo haber quedado así, pero al ver que Miles puso una expresión de fastidio a causa de esta situación dentro de su cabeza trato de pensar en algo distinto.

-Bueno, cuídate mucho en tu viaje- Dijo repentinamente Merlín, mientras le quitaba su collar de cuentas para darle otro collar un poco distinto, este tenía además de las cuentas, algunos colmillos.- Ya es momento de que tengas tus propias armas, solo no seas fanfarrón con ella.

Miles está emocionado, no era un obsequio, era como si por fin se le hubiera aceptado como adulto, miro a Merlín tratando de contenerse, no quería llorar de emoción.

-Ahora, recuerda que habrá pruebas que tendrás que pasar joven Maestro Miles, pero no debes claudicar, mantente firme y recuerda que todo lo que haces es por aqule que te ha puesto en este camino.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Si Tío.- sonrió, curioso, acepta este destino complicado tan feliz mente que muchos considerarían que es una locura, tal vez sea cierto en algún nivel.

-Cuídate, mi niño.- dijo mientras hacía nuevamente ese truco con su rosario de cuentas y desaparecía en un portal creado en el espacio dentro de este.

Marina brinca del aeroplano y corre hasta llegar a donde esta Miles, ella lo mira con sus grandes ojos violeta y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, también presta atención al rosario de cuentas grandes con colmillos.

-¿Ese es un autentico rosario con colmillos de dragón?

-Aja- dice muy orgulloso, no puede negar que esta fascinado con su nuevo rosario.

-¡¿Qué esperas para usarlo?!- chillo de emoción mientras se estremecía, definitivamente Marina era demasiado energética para su corto tamaño.

-¡¿Tú crees que voy a ser tan negligente y obtuso para ponerme a jugar con un amuleto tan prodigioso como este?!-Dijo con cierto tono autoritario, que desentonaba por completo con el hecho de que Miles solo tiene 8 años.

-No se- dijo mientras alzaba los hombros la mapache- ¿Qué es negligente y obtoso?

-Obtuso, Marina, O-B-T-U-S-O- dijo con fastidio mientras acariciaba su rosario.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Espero que les agrade y también que opinen, aquí desarrollo un Tails distinto al típico, ya que Sonic Underground tambien nos mostró cosas independientes de Sonic, un trasfondo y por que no decirlo, una visión de Sonic mas noble.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sleet se siente furioso, su vida pende de un cabello, ¿Por qué? Por un trió de mocosos, y para rematar, aparece este pequeño monstruo llamado Miles Prower. Solo recordar las historias sobre ese niño, lo hacia temblar.

-¿A poco es tan malo?- le pregunta ingenuamente Dingo mientras comía el desayuno frente a el.

-No tienes idea-gruño Sleet mientras embulle su desayuno lo más rápido posible, mientras que su cerebro trabaja a marchas forzadas para encontrar una solución a este problema. No quería terminar dentro del robotizador, la sola idea era… como odiaba a ese niño.

"Ding Dong"

Es el timbre, este sonido alerta al duo de caza recompensas, ¿quién podía ser? Y jus

* * *

to en un momento de crisis tan grave.

-Alguien esta…- Dingo hace un señalamiento sobre lo que es obvio. Pero se caya al ver la expresión de Sleet, quien pareciera querer estrangularlo si termina la frase.

-¡Ya se!- Sleet se le queda viendo-¿Qué esperas?

Dingo no entiende. Sleet se contiene, pero no es suficiente.

-¡Ve a abrir baboso!- le ladra el lobo.

Dingo se levanta algo fastidiado, no es culpa suya de que este de tan mal humor, ¿porque siempre tiene que tratarlo así?, uno de estos días le colmara la paciencia, ¡¿Cuándo?! Quién sabe, Dingo solo va a la puerta ya que es mejor que estar aguantando tanta hiel de su socio. Cuando se asoma por la mirilla no ve a nadie, está dispuesto a regresar cuando repentinamente se escucha el nuevamente el timbre. Abre la puerta y no ve a nadie.

-Malditos mocosos, tan temprano y…

-Buenos días Señor.- escucha una voz infantil, voltea hacia el piso y ve a un zorrito de pelaje dorado con una singular doble cola y a una niña mapache que tiene cara de fastidio.

-No hemos desayunado- exclama ella frustrada.

-M-A-R-I-N-A- le dice en un tono de reprensión Miles a esta discípula imprudente- discúlpela, ella es así cuando tiene que madrugar, se suponía que teníamos que vernos en el hangar con usted y su socio hace una hora.

-Dingo, ¿Quién carajos está en la puerta?- se escucha el grito de Sleet.

Miles puso una expresión de disgusto, es obvio que no simpatiza en lo más mínimo con el lenguaje vulgar.

-Pasen-les dice Dingo haciéndose un lado.

-Que rico, ¡¿es cerial?! ¡Nunca he comido cerial!- dice Marina muy animada mientras se sienta y se sirve en el plato que Dingo ya había dejado vacio (sin importarle los gérmenes que pudo dejar).

Sleet esta sorprendido.

-¡Oye, de donde saliste pulga!- Dijo mientras le enseñaba los dientes.

-Marina viene conmigo, es mi discípula- Dijo Miles tratando de estar serio, pero no puede evitar tener que poner en orden a la mapache- Marina, no nos han invitado, no debemos hacer eso.

-Maestro… Nos lo deben, yo no he desayunado- dijo poniendo los brazos cruzados en una actitud de "estoy en mi derecho a desayunar y no me disculpare porque nada es más importante para mí que la comida", por lo menos eso es lo que a ella le gustaría comunicar con sus gestos.- ¿por qué no puedo comer cerial?

-Se dice Cereal, no cerial… además no tenemos tiempo, Sr Sleet, venimos porque ustedes no se presentaron a la cita, le dije a su socio que necesitaba algún objeto de los erizos-Dice seriamente, tanto que en otros momentos esto fastidiaría al lobo de no ser porque se trata de alguien tan peligroso.

-Disculpa, Dingo tiene problemas para retener información- dijo ciertamente tenso- que es lo que se le ofrece a usted.- En ese momento se le escapo el pensamiento "Maldito mocoso hijo de puta".

-Mmm.- la mirada del zorrito cambio a una llena de severidad, pero decide dejar pasar este insulto a la moral de su madre, lo importante era resolver los asuntos referentes a la cacería de los hijos de Aleena, no tenía tiempo de ser emotivo. Al menos por el momento.- Necesito ir a donde vivían ellos antes de que huyeran. – dijo imperante.

-¿Cómo?- Sleet se sorprendió, no entendiendo como eso puede serle útil.

Después de un rato, rumbo a los basureros.

-Aun no entiendo que es lo que él quiere Jefe- dijo Dingo algo frustrado.

-Ya lo dije, es necesario encontrar sus auras, no podre empezar hasta que tenga bien identificada su esencia energética.

-Bueno, bueno, ya te explicaste, es algo referente a que ellos dejaron eso en aquellos lugares en donde estaban mucho.-dice mientras conduce hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el escondite de Chuck.- Aquí es, justo el lugar donde ese erizo azul vivía, solo que no está como para tomarle fotos.

-El tiradero de la ciudad- dijo Dingo mientras aterrizaba su monstruoso aparato volador.

Marina estaba en la ventana observando curiosa el paisaje, ella había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en una isla, donde la mayor actividad de los habitantes cuando no se dedicaban a las forzadas meditaciones de 12 horas continuas cada luna llena o a las obras del monasterio era la pesca y recolección de los frutos de los huertos. Ver un basurero era algo nuevo, también era incomprensible.

-¿Vaya, como pueden tirar tantas cosas?- pregunta algo curiosa, ya que ella recordaba que una vez sufrió un castigo fuerte por tirar solo unas frutas que se echaron a perder por su descuido.

-Consecuencia de esta cultura decadente, a esos nobles les encanta desperdiciar, mientras otros tienen carencias, alimañas consumistas.- dijo el zorrito mientras se cruzaba de de brazos y con un tono tan severo que parecía más un viejo sermoneador que un niño.

-¿Piensas eso de nuestro gobierno?- Sleet veía una oportunidad de deshacerse de el de la mejor manera, si Miles cometía una indiscreción como quejarse del gobierno, eso sería como sellar su sentencia de robotización.

-Lord Robonick tiene todo bien calculado este negocio, que ellos contribuyan como es su deber, mantienen su decadente estilo de vida solo unos cuantos años más, para al final ser convertidos en algo más útil y menos desperdiciado como un robiano, o usted ¿piensa otra cosa, Señor Sleet?- Dijo con una seriedad que pondría a temblar al más valiente. Miles en su interior sabia que lo que decía era demasiado, pero en parte sentía cada palabra, era incapaz de sentir la menor empatía por esos series que por temor a su destino inevitable se pasaban la vida financiando aquello que tanto temen "El Elegido borrara todo esto llegado el momento" ese pensamiento confortaba su interior.

Sleet sintió tanta frustración al darse cuenta que no sería tan fácil hacerlo caer en una trampa como esa, el no era ordinario. Se dio cuenta que tendría que ser más astuto que el si quería deshacerse de este indeseable rival. Pero sin proponérselo, una nueva oportunidad llego a él.

-Este es el lugar-Dijo dingo señalando con sus enormes manos lo que fue en algún momento en el tiempo, el escondite de Charles Hegehog. Dingo no sabía en ese momento que con seis meses de anticipación habían saboteado los actuales esfuerzos de Miles.

El lugar fue incendiado después de que ellos, los erizos, escaparon por las alcantarillas hace medio año. Miles camina por los alrededores con una expresión bastante seria, como si examinara el lugar, toma lo que queda de una pared de tabla roca, que en algún momento fue parte de la puerta, esta se desmenuza un poco.

-Esto no sirve- sentenció mientras lo tira a un lado- ¿Por qué lo tenían que quemar?- reclamo un poco sin perder su actitud educada.

-Bueno, ¿cómo se supone que sabría que este basurero sería útil? Además no entiendo cómo es que este o no en una pieza puede ser diferente, el estuvo aquí ¿no?-trataba de disimular el gusto que le daba ver que Miles estaba teniendo dificultades.

\- Para su información, lo que busco es energía, la cual se impregna en las paredes, muebles, ropa, la cual permanece intacta por años, pero con el fuego, esa energía se contamino y degrado hasta desaparecer, esto es un gran vacío, no encuentro nada, porque no queda nada.

-Mejor me hubiera quedado a desayunar- se queja Marina mientras arrastra los pies.

-¿Dónde vivía el otro erizo?- pregunta Miles mientras se acerca al lobo.

-Ha ese no es problema, jejejeje, está intacto el lugar, solo que tendrás que aguantar el mal olor, síganme- Dijo señalando una cloaca cercana.- Dingo, ábreles la entrada.

Dingo movió la rodela que cubría la alcantarilla, los cuatro sen inclinaron un poco al interior del agujero que daba a las alcantarillas.

-Mamik era un malviviente que se paso la vida robando, la mayoría viven ahí, creo que es su lugar si me preguntan.- luchaba por contener la risa. – adelante, no vas a bajar joven síquico.

Miles se quedo mirando un segundo completamente serio el hoyo.

-¡Ni lo pienses que entrare ahí, Maestro Miles, eso huele asqueroso!- se quejo su pupila mientras se retorcía del disgusto.

-No te preocupes-El zorrito de dos colas arrugo la nariz un poco, mientras se alejaba molesto de la cloaca.- de todos modos no encontraremos nada, el agua que constantemente corre por debajo también se ha llevado buena parte de su aura que posiblemente había ahí, no tiene caso.

-Bien, supongo que esto termina con su búsqueda de ellos, bien, tendrá que comunicarse al Dr Robonick sobre este fracaso- dijo Sleet muy satisfecho, esto le estaba resultando muy fácil, más de lo que se había imaginado.

-Pero, todavía nos hace falta ir a la casa de Sonia- murmuro Dingo, recibiendo un codazo por parte del lobo.

-¿Una casa eh?- sonríe Miles con cierta malicia.

-Sí, una casa, grrrrrrr- al final, deshacerse del zorro de dos colas no será tan sencillo como él lobo hubiera querido.

-Llévenme ahí en este momento por favor, necesito checarla.

-Eres un bocón- le susurro Sleet, pero realmente quería gritarle a Dingo hasta quedar afónico.

-Veo que es importante, no entiendo cual es el problema.- dijo el dingo alzando los hombros.

La mansión de Lady Winyber, después de su robotización fue completamente abandonada, mientras Robonick planeaba que hacer con ella, lo planeaba derrumbarla ya que al fin y al cabo era una residencia de primera clase, destruirla sería un desperdicio.

-¿Nadie ha estado aquí en seis meses?-Pregunto Miles mientras Sleet tocaba fuerte y groseramente la puerta del encargado de cuidar el lugar.

-Solo un robiano que antes era un perro viejo, seguro que era el mayordomo o algo asi, para lo que me importa, ¡abre la puerta pedazo de chatarra!

-Debería relajarse Señor Sleet, un minuto de enojo es un día de vida perdido.- Dijo Miles mientras comenzaba a ojear la fachada.

"Tú y yo sabemos que lo que me relajaría seria que desaparecieras, pero como no es asi…" eran sus pensamientos mientras con la palma volvía a golpear la puerta, esta al fin abrió mostrando a un robiano algo empolvado, seguramente ha estado inactivo por momentos al no presentarse nadie para que le dé indicaciones o una amenaza a la serenidad sepulcral de la mansión- ya era hora, abre la puerta que queremos entrar.

-Lord Robonick ha dado órdenes de no permitir la entrada al perímetro- dijo el pobre robiano, en ese momento Miles le mostro una insignia que Robonick le hizo llegar esa mañana.

-Es una orden, debes obedecer.-dijo seriamente el zorrito mientras que los ojos digitales del robiano analizaban al insignia.

-Orden de alta prioridad, obedecer…obedecer…obedecer…

-¿Eso que es?- dijo Dingo mientras se inclinaba para observar mejor la insignia.

-Es una insignia de requisición, la estrategia que seguiré necesita la mayor discreción, no podre andar por ahí con medio pelotón de Swatbot, pero en caso de requerirlo puedo requisarlos donde me encuentre.

-Oye Jefe, nos habría servido mucho tener eso, no podemos andar rápido por culpa de esos pedazos de chatarra.- dijo algo envidioso del juguetito de Miles. Cuando noto que este era un motivo más de frustración de su compañero, ya sabía lo que le esperaba, otra larga faena teniendo que aguantar los malos humores del lobo. – mierda…

"Robonick quiere deshacerse de nosotros, no hay otra explicación a que le facilite tanto a este monstruo las cosas" Sleet temblaba ante la posibilidad de un futuro como un robiano limpiador de baños o algo por el estilo, con su suerte posiblemente terminaría teniendo a Dingo de compañero de por vida, "¡Prefiero morir a esoooo!".

Al entrar lo primero que se podía notar era lo oscuro que estaba, incluso el polvo ya se había acumulado un poco, Miles podía sentirlo, la casa extrañaba a las personas. A medida que entraba a la casa una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del zorrito, podía sentirlo en la melancolía de la casa, la cual estaba impregnada de las auras de varias personas, esta casa tenia vida, la cual era una prolongación de las vidas de los que la moraron, podía escuchas sicofonías de conversaciones añejas.

"Un bebé, ¿cómo es que terminaste sola en la puerta de mi casa? ¡Qué cosita más linda!"

"Sonia, no debes correr por la casa, eres una damita"

"Te quiero tanto"

Miles se topa con un pedazo de tela rasgado, lo toma por un momento, y es cuando ve por un ínstate aquel momento, Lady Winyber es arrestada, forcejeando con los Swatbot, ella grita al ver como se asoma una chica de una puerta de arriba.

"¡Corre Sonia, sálvate!"

Miles suelta el pedazo de tela que ahora sabe que era del vestido de aquella desafortunada mujer, ¡cuánto sufrimiento se había impregnado de ese breve momento! Pero eso no era importante en estos momentos, tenía que encontrar la mayor concentración del aura de uno de esos erizos.

-Este lugar servirá de mucho, voy a necesitar dos días- dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Dos días de qué? – le pregunto Sleet.

-Dos días viviendo en esta casa.

-Se acabó, escúchame, me estoy sospechando que todo esto del psíquico es solo una estafa para sacar un beneficio, ahora resulta que vas a vivir en una mansión.

-Para su información, es necesario, necesito impregnarme de su aura, para así poder encontrar su rastro, leer lo que piensa, saber lo que sabe y así adelantarme a sus movimientos.

-Eso lo acabas de inventar.

-Como quiera, tendré que decirle a Lord Robonick que he tenido varios tropiezos en mi estudio de ellos por causa suya, ¿me pregunto qué dirá de esto?, mmm…

-Está bien, tú ganas, pero si vas a estar aquí, nosotros también pasaremos la noche aquí, creo que es lo justo.

-¿Lo justo por qué?- pregunto Miles si el menor deseo de reconocer ayudas que no se le brindaron- En dado caso el que merece pasar la noche aquí es Dingo por mencionar este lugar.

Miles entro en la habitación de Sonia, fue cuando comprendió que habría otro contratiempo en cuestión de esta investigación.

-Disculpen, según entiendo el lugar ha estado vacío por meses…¿entonces que paso con las cosas de la chica eriza?-Dijo mientras bajaba de nuevo hasta encontrarse nuevamente con ellos.

-No sé, ¿en serio desaparecieron las cosas?- Dijo Dingo con una actitud demasiado nerviosa, esto es demasiado obvio en realidad.

Continuara.

* * *

Notas finales: sé que aquí Miles Prower, también conocido como Tails, es un personaje que se caracteriza por ser noble, bueno, aquí el planteamiento es que pasaría si el perteneciera a un grupo (si quieren llamarlo secta está bien por mi) con la creencia de que el fin justifica los medios. También establezco el punto de la psico-empátia o telepatía empática, la cual le permite sentir lo que los demás siente, incluso puede saber mucho de las personas con tocar algo que les perteneciera, pero también lo terrible que puede ser en ocasiones, me gustaría más comentarios de ustedes, que opinan, las dudas, yo estoy en plena disposición de aclarar cualquier duda que tengan siempre y cuando no arruine sorpresas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:**

 **Hola, este es el primer capitulo in-edito de este relato, también he comprendido una cosa al retomarlo, es un inicio algo lento, Miles es claramente un personaje peculiar, tanto que espero que a partir de aquí llame el interés de ustedes.**

 **Pulpomolcagetero! 30 Agosto del 2016.**

 **Mobius Underground**

 **capitulo 3**

Es curioso como la vida da giros, un día un tipo está viajando por el planeta, sin meterse en asuntos ajenos a su profesión, la cual le ha permitido conocer todo tipo de personas, la vida es buena cuando no tienes que rendir cuentas a nadie, pero entonces sucede, el sistema te atrapa y descubres que tienes que decir adiós a tu alegre vida de caza recompensas y ahora trabajas para el gran jefe, si no, directo al Robotizador, pero no todo es tan malo, ya que sin esperarlo, el amor toca la puerta encarnado en una primorosa eriza de piel purpura y cabello magenta, cuyos rozados ojos son tu delirio, al menos eso fue lo que le paso a Dingo, ella era linda, le gusto a primera vista, pero solo hizo falta esa sonrisa en aquel escondite en el basurero para que él supiera que estaba todo predestinado, una verdadera unión cósmica, solo hay un problema, ella no se ha dado aun cuenta de que Dingo es el macho de su vida.

Obvio que todo esto solo existe en la mente de un canino obsesionado, pero vamos, más poderoso que el verdadero amor es el amor obsesivo y sicópata, ya que este no ve dificultad alguna, para este tipo de amor no existe los mares, las montañas y mucho menos las negativas.

-Por favor no vayan a romper nada- suplicaba Dingo mientras abría la puerta que daba a una bodega que él estaba alquilando y que podría decirse era su escondite privado los días que se alejaba de Sleet.

-¡Déjate de tonterías y ábrela de una maldita vez! – Sleet en verdad estaba furioso porque todo parecía estar saliendo todo a pedir de boca para el dichoso zorrito maravilla.

-Está bien hombre, no tienes que ponerte en ese plan.

Miles sonreía con esa expresión de indulgencia que la verdad solo ponía más molesto a Sleet cada vez que le veía el rostro ¡¿Cómo podía existir un niño tan odioso?! , Marina por su parte deseaba comer, tenía hambre y lo hacía notar a cada oportunidad, ¡niños!, son un paquetito de alegría hasta que tienes que lidiar con ellos.

Pero todos se quedaron en blanco al momento en que Dingo encendió la luz dentro de la bodega de 3 m2, descubriendo que no solo se había traído las cosas, sino que todo estaba cuidadosamente trasportado, cuidado y en constante mantenimiento, ya que no había ni una sola señal de polvo, además de que las superficies de las paredes y el techo estaban decoradas con abundantes fotos de Sonia, incluso con una en traje de Baño y con unos lentes oscuros, sosteniendo un aparato que si bien parecía un órgano electrónico (un instrumento musical) este era llevado por ella en forma de un arma, la verdad es que la imagen era genial y sexi, no era de extrañarse que Dingo la tuviera en un lugar especial, incluso había velas que claro estaban apagadas, pero cuando el visitaba el lugar las tenia prendidas un rato, claro que estos lugares tienen ventilación y control de humedad, para proteger lo almacenado. Pero era claro, el lugar era "El Santuario de Sonia" aunque Dingo no le llamara así, era evidente que se trataba de eso.

-Sr Sleet, no ha considerado llevar al Sr. Dingo con ayuda profesional, no soy experto, pero muestra síntomas de estar obsesionado.- dijo Miles mientras le susurraba al oído a Sleet.

-No tienes la menor idea, sobre todo esto es un dolor de estomago, cabeza y trasero, sobre todo de trasero.

Tal expresión pareció vulgar al jovencito, pero admitámoslo, era más importante su tarea que su desagrado por estos dos mercenarios, por el momento tenía que aprovechar lo poco útiles que le resultaban, por ahora al menos.

-Bien, hay que llevar todo esto de regreso a la mansión-dijo Miles con cierto tono de "estoy al mando", muy confiado de sí mismo.

En la mente de Sleet circulaban una infinidad de cosas, una de ellas era, "¿Soy ahora la perra de un niño de guardería?" otra mientras subían las cosas a la nave era "¿Por qué le ayudo a este mocoso? Él quiere aniquilarme" pero todo esto era silenciado por una verdad que le hacía helar la sangre y ponerle erizada la piel "Es Miles Prower, lo que se cuenta de él es tan aterrador que no quiero ni acordarme, lo que vi en el laberinto es prueba de que esas historias no son exageradas, él es peligroso".

Dingo por su parte se sentía aprensivo al tener que devolver sus mayores tesoros, que eran la cama, el armario completo de la chica, toda la ropa, los perfumes de la chica de sus sueños, lo único que se salvo fueron sus fotos, ya que en palabras del zorrito, no eran más que inútiles representaciones de ella, carentes de algún rastro de aura. En otras palabras para Miles no eran más que basura.

* * *

 **Varias horas después.**

-La cama sigue sin estar bien, esta demasiado alejada, muévela un poco a la ventana.- dijo Miles mientras hacía que Sleet empujara la cama – además el armario sigue fuera de lugar – le indicaba a Dingo que tenía que cargarla un poco más.

-Todo esto es tu maldita culpa- murmuraba Sleet mientras sentía el sudor recorrer no solo su frente, sino todo su cuerpo. Incluso ahora tenía que estar con el torso semidesnudo, ya que el calor del esfuerzo era insoportable.

-Ya me has dicho eso varias veces, es que no pude evitarlo, todo este lugar huele a ella, era como tener a Sonia conmigo un rato… - sonreía tan estúpido, como si se sintiera excitado y realmente nadie quiere saber lo que está pasando por la mente de Dingo ahora.

-¡No quiero escucharte, sospeche que eras un enfermo pero esto me lo comprobó!- Dice descompuesto por el cansancio de mover de un lugar a otro las cosas.

-Señor Sleet, la cama…- dice Miles mientras se acerca a Sleet

-Si ya escuche, la maldita cama esta fuera de su sitio.

-No es que…-Se pone en el camino- Ya quedo, no la mueva ni un centímetro - comenzó a murmurar mientras acariciaba la superficie del colchón desnudo, todavía faltaban las sabanas, podría decirse que varias ideas se formaban a medida que sus negras manos con uñas perladas pasaban por el colchón.

-¿Ahora qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Sleet algo molesto, ahora que su competidor estaba teniendo un comportamiento raro, eso le ofuscaba, en el fondo, él creía que había algo de fraudulento en sus métodos.

-Shhhh- siseo el joven moje zorro mientras su mirada se extraviaba y seguía acariciando la cama.

-Y dice que yo tengo problemas- dijo Dingo muy disgustado, pero realmente le molestaba estas libertades con la cama de Sonia. Ciertas ideas morbosas se formaron en la mente de Dingo mientras las oscuras manos seguían acariciando aquel colchón. Era como si ese niño pudiera tener un acercamiento íntimo con su amada, no era al colchón al que estaba acariciado… ¡¿esta acariciando el alma de Sonia?!

"Quiero matarlo" pensaba mientras comenzaba a salivar como un perro enfermo.

-Déjenos solos-dijo repentinamente Miles mientras comenzaba a empujarlos a la entrada.

-Un momento, ¿cómo que los dejemos solos?-Exclamo Sleet.

Dingo pensó "¡¿Quiere quedarce solo con Sonia?!"

-Ustedes están interfiriendo con el flujo del aura, no puedo canalizar la información que me trasmitirá si hay mas auras mezclándose.

-Creo que no les queda más remedio- dijo Marina señalando la entrada con un ademan por demás teatral.

-Tú también Marina- dijo Miles sin el menor reparo.

-¡¿Qué?!- ella no se esperaba esto, la verdad la idea de encontrarse a solas con ellos le parecía desfavorable.-No es justo.

-Ya escuchaste- contesto su maestro- debes obedecer, pero eso sí, cuidado con que le pase algo a Marina, porque se lo tendrían que ver conmigo señores, no me quieren ver molesto, créanme.

-¡Oye, ya estuvo bueno, se que Robonick te ha dado cierto nivel de mando, pero eso no significa que ahora nos mandas a nosotros!

-Marina, sal, tengo que hablar seriamente con ellos, al robiano le di instrucciones de que preparara una habitación muy bonita, es tu habitación esta noche, no importa los gritos, no salgas hasta que yo toque en la mañana.

-Pero…

-Solo hazme caso de una vez, nos veremos en la mañana.-Dijo muy serio, tanto que no aparentaba el comportamiento de un niño de 8 años, se veía muy adulto en esos momentos.-Cierra la puerta al salir.

La niña solo hizo lo que le ordeno, pero se sentía molesta, como si él le dijera que solo estorbaba. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con un fuerte golpe. Pero ella no se fue, se quedo con la oreja pegada a la puerta.

-Quiero dejar las cosas claras, ya que me he dado cuenta de que en verdad querias obstaculizar mi labor.-Dijo el zorro de pelaje anaranjado mientras sus ojos centellaban vivazmente.

-Vamos, - Sonreía socarrón el lobo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. -yo no hice nada, todo fue puramente…

-¡¿Circunstancial?! – lo interrumpió- puede que sea verdad, ya que no había forma de que supieran que en algún momento se necesitaría de las escenas intactas… pero no puedes decir sin mentir que no gozaste al pensar que yo tendría que retirarme si no podía empezar con mi trabajo, pero te dejo algo claro, Sr Sleet, yo no me retiro, mi obligación es cumplir con esta misión, la retirada no es opción.

Estas palabras llenas de confianza y decisión ya habían colmado a un lobo que llevaba tanto tiempo en esta cacería que ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más de estas ordenes, menos viniendo de un mocoso que todavía no había mudado toda su dentadura, exigía respeto de su parte.

-¡Lo que digas, lo que su majestad desee! – Exclamo altaneramente – pues déjame decirte una cosa mocoso, tal vez hay algo de verdad sobre las historias que escuche de ti, pero eso no significa que voy a permitir que pases sobre mí como si fuera tu esclavo, así que si vuelves a tratarme a mi o a ese inútil como tus viles criados, te aseguro que lamentaras haber dejado tu maldita comuna de mier…

Sleet se quedo en silencio, su rostro casi se hubiera mudado de color si no fuera por el pelaje que lo cubría, eso que vio fue algo tan escalofriante que no dudo en jalar a Dingo del brazo y emprender la retirada, voltio a ver al zorrito de singular cola doble, quien se veía tranquilo, no solo eso, se veía satisfecho, mientras lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules fijos en ellos.

-Quédate esta noche, nosotros nos iremos a hacer algo más útil, esto no ha acabado- dijo tratando de mostrarse en control, pero lo que no sabía era que el zorrito podía saborear su miedo. Incluso podría decirse que lo disfrutaba plenamente. Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a la pequeña espía y con un gruñido la hizo a un lado.

Urgiendo a Dingo a caminar deprisa, salieron a la calle con el mayor deseo de alejarse de Miles, como si temiera ser fulminado con solo el hecho de encontrarse en presencia de aquel temible fenómeno. Dingo se sentía confundido, él también había visto lo mismo, la primera vez, pensó que había sido una distorsión de la imagen en las cámaras de seguridad, pero no, en verdad había pasado, y ahora fue en vivo y en directo a unos escasos dos metros de él.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto por fin ya que estaba seguro que esa criatura con apariencia infantil no los seguía.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber, solo te digo una cosa Dingo, ese mocoso es la peor pesadilla de cualquiera, y peor aún, se ha convertido en mi pesadilla.

-Rojo- murmuro Dingo repentinamente, sintió la necesidad de quitarse los anteojos rosas y quitar un poco de sudor que le molestaba los ojos – tan rojo como la sangre.- volvió a murmurar. Mientras regresaba la mirada a la ventana de la habitación de su amada, ahora ocupada por aquel extraño niño, quien repentinamente los estaba viendo por la ventana, con esa sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, y Dingo supo en ese momento que sentía un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo.

Sleet voltio al ver que su compañero veía en esa dirección, lo que lo obligo a imitarlo inconscientemente, su mirada choco con la del niño, quien seguía sonriendo, entonces noto que el abría la ventana y le lanzaba su capa, sus hombreras y el pecto de su armadura de fibra resistente, las cuales había olvidado en su discreto mutis, las cuales hicieron un pesado ruido al caer en la calle, quedando levemente sucias por el polvo en estas. Miles cerró la ventana y cubrió la vista con las cortinas oscuras.

Sleet se sintió en gran medida humillado por esta acción, ¡esto es guerra!, pensaba, aunque sabía que era una guerra con desventajas considerables.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mansión**

Miles había acomodado las sabanas, todo ya estaba en su lugar, como si Sonia no lo hubiera dejado, mientras que arriba, Marina había encontrado unos sombreros que a la niña le parecían simpáticos, y se ponía a jugar con ellos, él se disponía a iniciar el ritual, el cual consistía en entrar en un trance, así que inicio colocándose en el centro de la habitación y sentándose en posición de loto mientras que con sus manos formaba un triangulo invertido y lo acomodaba sobre su corazón.

Comenzó a recitar un mantra cuyo significado solo él podía saberlo, llamando la energía que había quedado inerte en los objetos, en la ropa, en las paredes, esa energía tan compleja como el alma misma de su dueña, impregnada de su escancia, mientras que podía sentir su propia personalidad relajarse y fundirse en este acto.

"Miles Prower" comenzó a escuchar esa voz nuevamente "Miles Prower"…

"Si, Elegido, solo suyo" contesto en medio de este trance.

"¿Por qué tu mente esta angustiada?" le pregunta esa voz con un tono tranquilo.

"Estoy obedeciendo a Robonick como el sabio Merlín me aconsejo, he abandonado nuestra isla, y me estoy preparando para cazar los hijos de Aleena, pero ¿Es este tu deseo?

"Si"

"No entiendo, ¿Cuál es la razón?"

"Entre ellos hay un falso líder que llevara a la ruina a este mundo, el desafía mi propósito para Mobius. Ahora estas enfrentando a un adversario formidable, tu deber es que el sea raido antes de que corrompa mas este mundo en la falsa doctrina" dijo la voz mientras esa silueta se comenzaba a manifestar, llenando el corazón del zorrito de un gozo inmenso. "Tú eres mi ejecutor, en ti esta el poder de hacer inclinar a mis adversarios o destruirlos. Acaba con ese falso líder y restaura el rumbo de mi plan."

"Tu voluntad es mi voluntad y fuerza".

En tiempo real había trascurrido 6 horas de meditación, Marina se sentía cansada. Había comenzado a comer la ración que Miles le había entregado y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo él en estos momentos, el se había encerrado en la habitación de esa chica Sonia, había escuchado de sus sesiones de meditación donde podía alcanzar el alma de aquellos con solo un objeto, pero no sabía bien lo que significaba eso, y la verdad se sentía aburrida en esos momentos. Solo esperaba que el resto de ese viaje no fuera tan aburrido como esto.

Otras 6 horas. Ya era de noche, Marina se había quedado dormida después de cenar, era ya media noche, y ni señales de Miles, quien seguía meditando sin parar, en la habitación de Sonia él seguía en la misma posición exacta, cuando repentinamente abrió los ojos y se veía cansado, su mirada era extraña, como si le sorprendiera el lugar donde se encontraba. Se levanto y camino hacia el armario donde se encontraban varias prendas que pertenecían a ella, encontró un vestido de color azul oscuro y comenzó a ponérselo, pero cuando ya lo tuvo puesto noto lo largo que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué no me queda mi vestido?- murmuro en un tono propio de una niña. Entonces repentinamente sacude la cabeza – ¡No! creo que fue el acercamiento equivocado… no soy ella, soy Miles, me llamo Miles- Trata de quitarse el vestido. Pero justo cuando se lo quita, una sensación le llena el cuerpo, se siente sucio, más que eso, siente que apesta- N-Necesito un baño.

Se quito las sandalias y el rosario de cuentas con colmillos, depositándolo en el suelo, su mente estaba revuelta, sin darse cuenta había capturado más del aura de Sonia de lo que podía manejar. Nunca imagino que ella fuera tan intensa. Sentía que su cerebro estaba invadido de emociones, recuerdos y deseos de esa chica, podía recordar una pijamada a la que fue hacia unos 3 años a casa de una chica llamada Mindy, jugo verdad o castigo donde confeso que le gustaba un maestro de su escuela, también recordaba como ella se sintió cuando Barleby le pidió que comenzaran a salir, sus ilusiones de ser presentada en sociedad, y demás cosas que el zorrito consideraba mera trivialidad, un maestro de su orden no podía tener en mayor estima dichos recuerdos, comenzó a sentir desprecio por esa chica. Parecía no pensar en otras cosas que no fueran su vida de lujos, su apariencia y chicos, eso era desagradable.

Miles abrió el paso del agua a la tina, está en un principio hizo un ruido similar a un gemido espeluznante, para después escupir violentos gorgoteos de agua levemente teñida de café, olorosa como oxido de una tubería de cobre, dejo que el agua corriera un poco hasta que comenzó a salir limpia y su temperatura aumentaba., fue cuando puso el tapón y comenzó a dejar que se llenara la bañera.

Cuando se percato de que esta llegaba a cierto nivel de la bañera la toco y se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado caliente, así que decidió abrir el agua abrir el agua fría al mismo tiempo, lo que tiño un poco de oxido su inmaculada agua, había algo en ese olor que lo hacía sentir mareado, algo estaba agudizando sus sentidos de una forma sobrenatural, cerró el paso del agua al sentir que era una temperatura agradable, mientras que con su oscura mano creaba oscilaciones en la superficie del agua, tratando de disolver el olor dejado por la tubería sin funcionar. El oxido había desaparecido a simple vista, pero ese olor no hacia lo mismo, le parecía escuchar una voz, pero no estaba seguro, todo se tornaba más extraño por momentos.

"¿Porque lo hiciste Milp… porque haces esto que te daña en tu mente?" un rostro ensangrentado y con una mueca de dolor se dibujaba entre las oscilaciones o eso le parecía al pequeño zorro, causando que retirara de golpe la mirada, estaba en un estado de delirio, si no encontraba el equilibrio pronto se podía quedar atorado indefinidamente en este viaje extraño.

-"Mamá, te busco por todas partes, te busco, te persigo y tu siempre te alejas de mi, Mamá espera, no corras, Mamá soy Sonia, ¡¿porque siempre te vas?! "-ahora los delirios estaban manifestando los deseos de Sonia, como un torbellino emocional que parecía arrasar con todo a su paso, mientras que Miles se arrastraba por el baño, como si estuviera herido. – ¡Ya cállate! – grito desesperado mientras golpeaba el suelo con su cara, lo cual provoco que frente a sus ojos centellaran destellos. Era el olor, le recordaba a eso a lo que se asemeja más, el olor de la sangre. Entonces fue cuando vio esos frascos de sales y burbujas, podía percibir el olor a pesar de estar en el frasco, eran jazmines.

Si el jazmín era el olor perfecto para esta situación. Escondía el olor metálico. El olor sanguinolento. Esparció tanto las sales como el líquido en el agua. Para después agitar su superficie. Cuando el olor de las flores pudo disfrazar el olor del oxido, el entro al agua y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo.

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Mobius, en un campamento junto a una furgoneta.**

- _Rodando a gran velocidad._..mmm... _a mil lados voy_... mmm... mmm...- se escuchaba un tarareo acompañado por una guitarra- _Mirando el misterio_...

Manik se encontraba dándole mantenimiento a la furgoneta, la pobre había dado batalla los últimos meses y ya era el momento de su revisión del trillón de millas como el erizo verde le gustaba exagerar. Entonces de manera inconsciente comenzó a tararear la tonada.

- _De la ciudad vamos a escaparnos_... ¡Si esa parte es buena!- de repente exclamo Sonic emocionado, había estado en esa canción todo el bendito dia desde que despertó. Ni siquiera noto que esa exclamación provoco el sobresalto de su hermano quien se golpeo la cabeza.

-Hermano... ¡No espantes de esa manera, casi me saco los sesos por las orejas con ese golpe!- Grito Manik a Sonic.

-¡¿Cual golpe?! - Sonic estaba algo inquieto ante esta actitud de Manik. Pero no le presto mayor importancia y continuo con su composición.- _Follow me, set me free..._ mmm... _de la ciudad vamos a escaparnos... te lo demostrare_... no, no... _lo haré y te lo demostrare, Follow me! Oh yeah!... hay cada riesgo en esta ciudad...Cree en tu sentimiento, anda y corre mas...Se que con suerte lo vas a lograr... Sabes que hay una obcion ¡Sabes que lo haras!..._

 _Manik molesto se dirigia de vuelta a su trabajo._

 _"Ni siquiera le toma importancia, cuando se pone a componer es como si estuviera poseído, nada le quita de la cabeza que tiene que componer"_ eran los pensamientos de Manik mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, _"Desde el primer dia que nos encontramos me dije 'este esta loco' pero nunca me imagine que tanto"._

 _-Vamonos juntos al siguiente nivel..._ ¡Manik!¡Ven Manik!¡¿Que estas haciendo?!

-Arreglar la furgoneta... ¡Hey!- siente como es jalado por el brazo, Sonic sonreía mientras lo llevaba justo a una zona mas despejada.

Segundos después vio como ese borrón azul entraba a la furgonetas y escucho gritos de Sonia, ella estaba molesta. Después Manik descubriría porque, Sonic en su emoción saco a Sonia de la ducha y esta apenas logro alcanzar una toalla.

-¡Sonic, sabes bien que no debes interrumpir mi baño, seremos hermanos pero sigo siendo una señorita!

-Vamos hermanita, tu me vez desnudo todo el tiempo y yo no me siento apenado.

-¡Porque ese es tu gusto, no el mio!

-¡La hice, esa canción, ha estado en mi cabeza por semanas, pero no podía sacármela, la tengo, la tengo!¡Es genial!

-Eso dices de todas las que compones.

-No, no, no, esta es simplemente la amo, es como lo que siempre quise decir en una canción.

-Hermana, creo que al fin tantos golpes en la cabeza ya están cobrando factura- exclamo Manik tan royero como de costumbre.

-Jajaja, perdona que me ria Manik- dijo Sonic, mientras embocara su guitarra mística.- quiero que la toquemos y la practiquemos.

-¡¿Ahora?!- dijeron los chicos erizos mientras Sonic sonreía mostrando los colmillos. Los ojos marrones de Manik se cruzaron con los ojos violetas de su hermana Sonia, ella se había acomodado la toalla. Entonces sonrieron e invocaron sus respectivos instrumentos místicos.

 _( Favor de poner esta cancion, por favor:_ ** _www(_** _punto_ ** _)youtube(_** _punto_ ** _)com(_** _diagonal_ ** _)_** _ **watch?v=0OQUJ_sssck** Versión interpretada por Yuri Fox y liricas de Carmi Mejía)_

La canción sin duda tenia un encanto que los demás miembros de la banda no podían negar, hablaba directo al corazón, mas en los tiempos que están viviendo, cargada de un optimismo y frescura, si, se sentía así, también se sentía dinámica. ¿Como una canción podía ser así?. También podía sentirse esa emoción y alegría de vivir desbordando en Sonic.

-Vaya- Manik sonreía mientras sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco, de repente trato de disimular lo mejor posible esta emoción tan plena, Una canción lo hizo sentir pleno. ¡Necesita una novia ya! Sonia también estaba sonriendo y se sentía mas animada.

-¿Y bien?- Sonic estaba tan satisfecho como una madre después de dar a luz, se le veía en la cara.

-Es una canción asombrosa, Sonic, creo que estas al fin entendiendo mejor la música.

-¡Óyeme, yo soy un milagro lírico, claro que entiendo la música!- Sintió que su ego se hirió un poco.

-Me refiero a que al fin estas proyectando tus emociones, creo que por un momento pude ver el mundo como tú lo vez. - De repente se soltó la toalla de Sonia y esta cayo hasta sus tobillos.

Manik y Sonic vieron un momento a su hermana y parecieron no prestarle la menor importancia, pero ella si que grito mientras corría a esconderse a la furgoneta.

-¡Salud! Hermano, se que somos de sangre azul o como sea, pero no entiendo la obsesión de los estirados por usar ropa.- Dijo Manik mientras recogía la toalla y contemplaba como el sintetizador de Sonia se esfumaba en el aire al ya no estar ella.

-Ma intento enseñarme pero nunca lo entendí tampoco.- dijo Sonic sin mas, después noto la sorpresa de Manik - no estoy hablando de nuestra madre, sino de mi Ma, quiero decir Gine, la esposa de Lancer. La pareja que me crió.

-Un momento, yo creí que tu tío Chuck te crió, ¡¿te crió una pareja?! ¿Que fue de ellos, donde están?- Manik había tenido este momento inoportuno de curiosidad sobre su hermano, en el fondo cayo en cuenta que Sonic no era de los de hablar demasiado sobre el pasado.

-Supongo que donde esta Tío Chuck ahora.- Dijo algo sombrío, mientras que su instrumento se evaporaba también, sus sentimientos no le estaban permitiendo mantenerlo con forma física en estos momentos.-Creo que sera mejor que regreses a arreglar esa furgoneta, no creo que se arregle sola.

-¡Ahora, tu fuiste quien me saco de estar trabajando en ella, lo dices como si yo fuera quien abandono su trabajo!- Manik se sentía en verdad muy indignado con su hermano. Pero noto pronto que había algo en sus ojos, algo como lagrimas a punto de escaparse.

-Voy a correr un rato, necesito aire fresco, regreso para la cena.- dijo dándole la espalda y alejándose corriendo a toda velocidad.

 _"Sonic estaba llorando, creo que metí la pata al preguntarle"_ Manik saco sus baquetas de metal inoxidable, estas aun brillaban como si fueran de plata, al menos en la mente de Manik así era. _"Farrel, creo que te habría simpatizado mi hermano tan loco, incluso mi cursi hermana,con una fuerza tan brutal que hasta da miedo, te extraño"._

Continuara

* * *

 _ **Comentarios finales: Admito que originalmente planeaba concluir con la escena del baño en la mansión, pero decidí que era mejor ya introducir a los tres protagonistas de la serie de una buena vez, la canción de "City Escape" o también conocida como "Escape from the City" me inspiro para darle un trasfondo a esta historia dándole una conexión con la canción, la cual sera importante en el desarrollo de este relato. Note que desconozco los nombres de la pareja que crió a Sonic, por eso les puse nombres que en mi inconsciente los conecta con una de las parejas mas conocidas de la literatura caballeresca, la reina**_ **Ginebra y _Sir Lancelot, porque si prestan atención, es notorio que la mujer es miembro de la corte y su esposo no es un noble, lo cual indica que ellos se casaron en contra de todos los protocolos, razón para que Aleena les confiara a su hijo._**

 ** _Espero que me comuniquen mas adelante sus opiniones, gracias por leer y estén al pendiente. Ya que yo lo estaré._**


End file.
